joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Deus
|-|Base= |-|Rage Mode= |-|Mask Broken= Summary Deus was created to be the self insert of Yellowpig10 on scratch, although he still has actual character on his own outside of being a self insert, being a self insert is mostly what he does. Deus has the power of a god but just uses it for whatever stupid thing he gets in his head, mostly cause he can, he has almighty power but uses it for fun rather then good or evil, as a result of this he kinda comes off as oblivious or rather idiotic at times. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''2-B, likely 2-A | At least Low 1-C Name: Deus Origin: '''Scratch '''Gender: Male Age: 'Older than the current universe '''Classification: '''Incompetent deity '''Powers and Abilities: '''Immortality (Types 1 and 2), True flight, Regeneration (Mid-low), Teleportation (even to other dimensions), Telekinesis, Holy Manipulation, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, resistance to Fear Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, energy absorption | All previous abilities, Aura creation (explosive and overwhelming), Poison manipulation, Life manipulation, Death manipulation, Petrification, Higher Dimensional Manipulation 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ | At least Low Complex Multiverse level Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Infinite | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiverse level | At least Low Complex Multiverse level Durability: '''At least '''Multiverse level | At least Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: '''Infinite '''Range: '''Multiversal+ | Unknown '''Standard Equipment: '''His mask that seals his power '''Intelligence: '''Deus is not the sharpest tool in the shed, although his seemingly low Intelligence never seems to hinder him, only getting the people around him into trouble '''Weaknesses: Not the smartest, rarely thinks things through, gets mad over stupid things, doesn't know his limits Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Holy Lasers (A series of rapid fire yellow energy beams that come from the crosses on his left arm, it does more damage based on how evil the target is, usually his opening attack to test if someone is good or not.) * Unholy Lasers (A series of rapid fire red energy beams that come from the pentagrams on his right arm, the effects of this one are reversed to hurt good characters just in case.) * Ultima Blast (Gigantic blue energy beam, there isn't much that's super special about this attack, just a giant energy blast, it's basically his Kamehameha.) * Ying Yang Shield (A black and white shield that comes from the Ying Yang symbol on his chest, this shield has 2-A Durability) * Purification Ray '''(A white energy beam that erases all the evil in someone's soul leaving only the good, basically the Stardust Breaker.) * '''The Sap (An ability that sucks some of the life force out of the opponent to heal himself.) * Hyper Sap (A vastly upgraded version of the Sap ability, this move is so powerful that a direct hit kills instantly by ripping all of the victim's life out) * Soul Swap '''(This move allows him to body swap people by forcing souls out of their current body and into the body of anyone he chooses) * '''Death Ray (A gigantic energy beam that's shot by all of the crosses, pentagrams and his Ying Yang symbol, instantly erases anything it touches.) * Doomsday (Deus' ultimate attack, it creates a mind-bending rip in spacetime, the energy released will obliterate everything around Deus in an unknown maximum range, anyone who survives the initial blast will have countless Status Effects put on them (think Grandcross from Final Fantasy) Key: Normal | Mask broken Others Notable Victories: ''' Garfield (Composite) (Garfield's Profile) (Both were 2-A) Gohan Blanco (Gohan Blanco's Profile) (Both were High 2-A) Shrek (DBX) (Shrek's profile) (Both were High 2-A) Scratch Team (Scratch Team's Profile), both were at High 2-A) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Serious Profiles Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Telekenesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mask Users Category:Yellowpig10's profiles Category:Characters with forms Category:Scratch